Journey Shinobi and Wizard
by penulispemula2014
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto dan Hinata mengalami perpindahan waktu, mereka terkirim 390 tahun kedepan oleh Madara yang sekarat . Mereka terkirim kewaktu dimana dunia shinobi telah berganti menjadi dunia Sihir. Pairing NaruHina & HarMony . Romance adventures Story. HarMony Lovers. M untuk Perang berdarah dan ...</html>


~World Heroes Magic~

~Pahlawan Dunia Sihir~

Diclaimer : Naruto & Harry Potter

Story By PenulisPemula.

Pairing : NaruHina, HarMony,DraHina

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, alay, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana, Ngetik pakai Handpone**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Naruto dan Hinata mengalami perpindahan waktu mereka terkirim 390 tahun kedepan oleh Madara yang sekarat. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Time Traveler**

01 Mei 1991

Sebuah kota atau bisa disebut sebuah desa nampak damai, berada disebuah pinggiran hutan didaerah selatan Inggris, Sebuah desa yang damai dengan para penduduk yang hidup dengan tenang dan tentram. Namun itu tidak terjadi pada malam ini, Malam baru saja beranjak menangungi desa. Ketika muncul jeritan dan teriakan silih berganti dari pinggiran desa. Nampak beberapa rumah terbakar, sementara sisanya hancur lebur . Bahkan beberapa menghilang tak tersisa hanya menyisahkan kawah atau lubang sebesar belasan meter. Nampak banyak penduduk berlari menjauh namun beberapa sinar kehijauan menyerang para penduduk yang berlari tadi. Tak ada jeritan hanya tubuh yang seketika ambruk ketanah tanpa nyawa. Cahaya itu adalah cahaya pembunuh yang sering disebut dengan Avada Kadabra.

Hujan masih turun walau hanya rintik gerimis. Jika dilihat hujan gerimis itu disebabkan oleh beberapa mahluk melayang yang berada diatas kota itu. Makhluk itu melayang dengan jubah hitam tipis tersobek – sobek, Jika kau melihat secara dekat mereka terbentuk dari tulang belulang dengan kepala tengkorak dengan gigi yang tajam, jika mereka membawa sebuah sabit hitam mungkin anda mengira mereka adalah Malaikat Maut. Jumlah mereka belasan, mungkin juga sampai puluhan ketika berada diatas desa. Mereka menyebarkan ketakutan dan kemalangan dengan intensitas besar.

Bahkan jika kalian berada 200 meter dari mereka niscaya anda akan terjatuh karena kesedihan dan ketakutan yang mereka sebarkan. Mereka mahluk yang terbuat dari kebencian kemarahan dan ketakutan , Tubuh mereka terbuat dari manusia yang meninggal dibunuh sehingga jiwa mereka terkunci dan tersegel dalam bentuk tersebut, Banyak yang menyebut mereka sebagai Dementor ( kemalangan dan kematian) karena bagi sebagaian orang melihat mereka adalah lambang kemalangan dan kematian, mereka yang tak tahu cara menghadapi mereka artinya akan bertemu dengan kematian . Mereka terbang rendah kemudian menembus beberapa rumah. Nampak salah satunya menemukan mangsanya. Dementor mencium ketakutan dari para manusia, Nampak salah satunya menembus salah satu rumah.

Disana nampak seorang gadis kecil berdiam dalam sebuah lemari kayu. Wajahnya ketakutan , Mata hijau Toskanya meredup, lelehan air mata nampak masih mengalir di pipinya. Dia nampak ketakutan ketika melihat orang tuanya dan kakaknya meninggal ketika seseorang dengan jubah kehitaman mendobrak rumah mereka dan langsung meluncurkan beberapa kutukan kepada orang tuanya, Untunglah kakaknya sempat menyembunyikan dirinya sebelum akhirnya kakaknya juga meninggal terkena cahaya hijau mematikan yang keluar dari tongkat para pembunuh itu. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil terisak tak tahu bahwa nyawanya terancam. Tak jauh diluar kamarnya nampak Dementor mencium ketakutan dari gadis itu. Nampak seringai kemenangan dari wajah dementor itu mengingat dia tahu dimana mangsanya. Dengan segera dementor itu bergerak menembus kamar itu. Dengan melayang pelan dia mulai mendekat kelemari kayu itu. Nampak Gadis itu makin ketakutan, Matanya membulat sempurna , mendadak dia mengalami ketakutan yang dahsyat, tangannya memegang erat baju yang ada didalam lemari itu. Kemudian Dementor itu mulai menembus lemari itu dan memberikan Kecupan kematian kepada si gadis kecil itu. Tubuhnya menegang matanya memutih, kemudian disusul dengan keluarnya aura putih dari tubuh sigadis yang kemudian langsung dihisap oleh sang dementor.

Seringai Dementor makin terlihat jelas ketika kenangan baik yang dimiliki oleh si gadis ternyata banyak. Nampak kenangan itu ketika sigadis dengan keluarganya sangat disayang, Nampak sang kakak juga sering membuat gadis itu tertawa dan memberikan kenangan baik bagi si gadis kecil. Nampak tubuh gadis itu terlonjak lonjak kesakitan , nampak gadis itu merasakan kesakitan. Giginya nampak mengigit erat bibirnya hingga berdarah. Kesakitan gadis itu membuat sang dementor tertawa kegirangan. Tawa dementor adalah nyanyian bagi yang mendengar.

Dari tubuh sang gadis nampak keluar Cahaya terang berwarna perak, Itu adalah Jiwa atau Roh sang gadis kecil, Iya dementor akan mengakhiri nyawa sang korban dengan menarik jiwa atau roh sang korban setelah kenangan baik mereka semua telah diambil. Kenangan baik, jiwa atau roh adalah makanan sekaligus kekuatan sang dementor untuk selalu hidup. Sang gadis kecil pun akhirnya meninggal.

Selain para dementor disana nampak pula puluhan orang berkerudung hitam mereka mengeluarkan puluhan cahaya dari tongkat yang mereka punya. Mereka juga bisa mengeluarkan api, dan bom yang mengakibatkan belasan rumah hancur dan terbakar.

Suasana malam nampak menegangkan sekaligus menakutkan , nampak puluhan mayat tergeletak tak bernyawa diberbagai tempat. Mereka meninggal dengan tanpa luka hanya beberapa orang saja yang meninggal dengan luka bakar. Bahkan ada yang meninggal dengan bagian tubuhnya terpisah atau tubuhnya hancur seperti terkena bom, Sungguh menengerikan untuk dilihat.

" Kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok , Masing- masing berisikan 5 orang, sisir semua bagian desa ini dan bunuh semua orang dan bawa semua mayat untuk dijadikan Dementor." Kata seorang perempuan memimpin kumpulan orang dengan kerudung hitam . Mereka biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan para pelahap maut.

~World Heroes Magic~

"Kelihatannya kita terlambat Dumbledore, mereka hampir membuat mati desa ini. Lihat para polisi disana yang kelihatannya melakukan beberapa perlawanan walau harus mati ." kata Profesor Mcgonagall sambil menunjuk mayat 5 polisi yaang masih memegang pistol.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat Minerva , mari kita sisir desa ini , Hooch dan Spinnet kalian berjaga siapa tahu ada ancaman dari berbagai arah ."

" Awas Dementor dari kanan" kata Profesor Mcgonagall sambil mengeluarkan patronus berbentuk Kucing.

Dari kanan muncul belasan Dementor yang berusaha menyerang para Profesor yang masih berjarak puluhan meter dari mereka. Kemudian muncul sebuah Patronus berbentuk burung Phoenix, patronus itupun langsung membabat habis para Dementor . Cahaya terang dari Patronus milik Dumbledor itu menerpa para Dementor. Nampak para Dementor berteriak kesakitan dan bergerak menjauh sebelum Patronus berbentuk Phoenix itu membesar kemudian menelan kegelapan para Dementor. Para Dementor pun menghilang dengan sekejap setelah diterpa oleh kuatnya patronus yang dikeluarkan oleh Dumbledore dengan tongkat Elder miliknya. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam nampak bersiap mengeluarkan serangan sihir saat mengetahui kedatangan para Profesor dari Hogwards.

" Avada Kedavra ."

" Avis ."

Tiba – tiba muncul kilatan mantra berwarna hijau , Mantra mematikan itu menerpa Ratusan burung yang dikeluarkan oleh Profesor Flitwick, kemudian sekawanan burung itu meledak .

" Fulmen "

Sebuah mantra petir diluncurkan oleh Dumbledore kepada para penyerang yang berada disebelah kiri mereka . Mantra petir berwarna putih itu menerpa 2 orang dari 5 orang yang berada disana , mereka menjadi gosong dengan menampilkan tulang belulang dari wajahnya sedangkan jubah mereka terbakar gosong hingga menjadi abu.

" Sial kau Dumbledore , akan aku bunuh kalian semua disini ." jawab salah satu dari 3 pelahap maut yang Ber-Apparate untuk menghindari mantra fulmen yang diluncurkan oleh Dumbledore .

Akhirnya, yang melakukan gerakan pertama ternyata Profesor Flitwick, yang berduel di atap melawan empat Pelahap Maut dari tadi. Dia melancarkan mantra bius sangat kuat yang menghantam satu di antaranya dan melempar Pelahap Maut malang tersebut ke atap rumah seberang.

Bunyi GUBRAK bergema di seluruh desa.

Para Profesor dan Pelahap Maut berduel, Para Pelahap Maut mulai berkumpul jumlah mereka sekarang berjumlah 9 orang . Tanpa mereka sadari dari arah langit yang gelap muncul sebuah gugusan lingkaran aneh yang membentuk beberapa simbol khusus . Hanya Dumbledore yang sepertinya menyadari adanya lingkaran dan simbol aneh yang berada di atas desa itu.

Dari Lingkaran tersebut muncul sebuah lorong hitam , lorong yang dari awalnya cuma sebesar setengah meter kemudian membesar hingga sebesar 4 meter persegi. Dari dalam lorong tersebut tiba-tiba keluar 2 sosok tubuh manusia . Tubuh manusia itu jatuh bebas dari ketinggian 6 meter kemudian menerpa seorang pelahap maut yang tepat berada dibawahnya.

'Debugg'

Begitulah bunyi yang terjadi ketika tubuh manusia saling hantam dari jarak dekat. Nampak salah satu remaja mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuh mereka dari lorong yang mengeluarkan mereka tadi.

Seketika tubuh dua remaja itu melayang tiba – tiba dan bergerak menjauh dari tempat jatuh mereka akibat mantra leviosa sederhana yang dilakukan oleh Dumbledore . Salah remaja itu membelakan mata seketika tubuh mereka berpindah kedekat tempat para Profesor berkumpul , Seolah ada sebuah kekuatan yang kasat mata memindahkan mereka . Terlebih karena tempat mereka jatuh tadi seketika terjadi ledakan hebat dan terjadi kobaran api hebat akibat dari mantra Incendio yang dilemparkan oleh para pelahap maut meskipun disana ada teman mereka.

"vilka de är"

"vilka de är"

Nampak Dumbledore bingung menatap remaja itu kemudian dia mengacungkan tongkatnya kedahi remaja itu kemudian mengucapkan mantra penerjemah.

"Siapa mereka ?" begitulah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang barusan sembuh dari efek shock yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Dumbledore menoleh kepada remaja yang baru diselamatkannya tersebut, " Mereka para Pelahap maut, mereka membunuh para penduduk desa untuk menebar ketakutan ." sambil melemparkan kutukan pembius kepada para pelahap maut.

"Bolehkan saya membantu untuk melawan mereka."

" Jangan mereka sangat berbahaya , mereka telah membunuh hampir 140an warga desa , mereka sangat mengerikan." Jawab Dumbledore sambil mengeluarkan mantra Avis untuk menghalau mantra yang hampir menyasar kearah pemuda tersebut dan menggeleng yang ditujukan kepada remaja tersebut

Mata remaja itu hanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui kelompok orang berkerudung hitam tersebut sudah membunuh banyak orang yang tidak bersalah didesa itu. Matanya menatap mayat seorang Ibu dan anaknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Mayat tersebut ditendang – tendang oleh para orang tersebut. Kumpulan orang tersebut mengingatkannya dengan kelompok Akatsuki yang pernah dilawannya. Mereka sama kejamnya dengan kelompok yang pernah dilawannya tersebut.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi terduduknya kemudian membentuk sebuah segel aneh dengan tangannya . Pemuda itu kemudian meneriakan "Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu ." (Element angin , Jurus Pemotong Angin) seketika muncul belasan pisau terbuat dari angin melesat menuju para pelahap maut.

Menyadari adanya bahaya 3 pelahap maut seketika Ber-Apparate , namun sayang seorang pelahap maut tak menyadari bahaya tersebut, Pisau angin itu hanya seperti menembus dibeberapa bagian tubuh pelahap maut itu , Seringan muncul ketika serangan pemuda itu hanya menerpa tubuhnya tanpa menghasilkan sebuah luka yang serius

"Dasar Serangan Amatiran.."

Setelah mennyelesaikan kalimatnya Pelahap Maut tersebut membulatkan Matanya. Seketika darah menetes dari berbagai bagian tubuh pelahap maut tersebut kemudian disusul putusnya Jubah, Rambut, kemudian disusul Tangan , Kaki, Kemudian Kepalanya jatuh menggelinding dari tubuh yang masih disertai mata yang membulat kaget, disusul tubuh pelahap Maut itupun rubuh ke tanah meninggalkan genangan darah ditempat jatuhnya bagian tubuh . Nampak tubuh itu terpisah dengan potongan yang rapih menjadi 8 bagian.

"Dia bisa menggunakan sihir angin tanpa tongkat, dia sungguh berbakat . Aku tidak pernah tahu mantra sihir seperti itu ." kata Profesor Flitwick sambil mengelus janggut putihnya. Semua disana nampak kaget dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan pemuda itu tak terkecuali para pelahap maut , Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Profesor Spinnet dengan melacarkan kutukan bius kepada 2 orang . Kemudian disusul oleh Profesor Mcgonagall yang juga berhasil melumpuhkan 2 pelahap maut lainnya.

Selain itu melihat para pelahap maut lainnya yang masih belum sembuh dari shock , Pemuda tadi melakukan sebuah pergerakan, Jari tangannya membentuk untaian gerakan Aneh dan sulit dimengerti yang diakhirinya dengan meneriakan sebuah Kalimat " Fuuton : Renkuudan" ( Element Angin : Peluru Angin Perusak ) seketika muncul ratusan bulatan berbentuk seperti peluru keluar dari tangan pemuda tersebut ratusan peluru angin tersebut melesat laksana peluru asli menembus 3 pelahap maut yang masih shock atas serangan pemuda itu.

Serangan itu layaknya serangan angin biasa yang menembus tubuh pelahap maut tersebut namun jika diperhatikan daerah yang terkena serangan itu perlahan mengucurkan darah dari daerah yang terkena serangan tadi dan daging daerah itu mulai mengelupas memperlihatkan lubang sedalam 2-5cm menembus kedalam. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh pelahap maut itupun jatuh dengan kaku tak bernyawa . Nampak juga tanah dan daerah sekitar pelahap maut berlubang sebesar kelereng dengan dalam antara 5-10 cm .

Para profesor dibuat kagum sekaligus takut menatap pemuda berambut blonde yang berada sekitar 10 meter didepan mereka tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai Juga ."

Nampak peluh masih bercucuran dari dahi pemuda yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu lelah. Tubuh pemuda itupun oleng seakan tak bertenaga , Untunglah Dumbledore dengan sigap menyangga tubuh lemah remaja . Nampak sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tua Dumbledore .

"Ini belum selesai Dumbledore, ingat kami akan mencari cara untuk membebaskan pangeran Kegelapan Valdemort dan mulai membentuk pasukan untuk mengalahkan Kalian para penganggu ." teriak pemimpin para pelahap maut yang seorang perempuan.

~World Heroes Magic~

15 menit kemudian

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kapten?" tanya Profesor Mcgonagall sebal. Profesor Spinnet juga menoleh ke Kapten (Pemimpin Auror ), sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Disisi lain Dumbledore menarik nafas, dan baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika salah satu Auror berjubah biru berlari-lari mendatangi mereka, dan berkata, "Dumbledore. Apa _sebenarnya_ yang terjadi di sini?"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Dia menjawab, ", Para Pelahap Maut, baru saja menyerang desa ini, Mereka mulai membunuh para penduduk dan akan mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk menjadi Dementor . Mereka sepertinya menjadi cara untuk membangkitkan Pangeran Kegelapan Valdemort"

Auror tersebut menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial mereka mulai menyebarkan ketakutan lagi, Padahal pemimpin mereka Voldemort telah Tersegel 11 tahun yang lalu oleh Harry Potter."

"Semoga hal ini tidak menjadi awal mula perang dunia sihir kembali ," Kata seorang Auror lainnya yang ikut mendengarkan dibelakang sang Kapten Auror.

Dumbledore mengangguk ke pria tersebut, dan berkata, "Kurasa kau benar, Para pelahap maut mulai membangun rencana dan merekrut anggota secara besar – besaran. Nampaknya mereka mulai secara terang-terangan mulai menebarkan ketakutan ."

Sang kapten Auror pun bertanya bagaimana Kejadian terjadi di desa ini.

"Dumbledore mengenai kejadian yang terjadi disini apa yang kau ketahui ?"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Dia menjawab " Kurang lebih 30 Dementor tadi ada di atas desa ini, Disertai 20 pelahap maut . sesuai yang pertama kuberitahu padamu tentang alasan kita harus cepat datang ke sini. Mereka semua pergi, bagaimana caranya, aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu tadi aku ada di desa ini bersama beberapa staf ku dan 2 remaja itu , Remaja itu aku temukan disini dan salah satunya ikut bersama kami melawan para pelahap maut itu."

Pria tersebut menggeleng, dan mengusap dahinya dengan tangannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, dan berpaling ke belakangnya. Para Auror lain sudah berpencar ke seluruh desa, mencari orang yang selamat dan para Pelahap Maut. Auror terdekat sudah keluar dari sebuah halaman rumah, yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, melevitasi tiga buah tubuh di depannya. Auror tersebut menghampiri pria yang bersama Dumbledore, dan berkata, "Kapten! Dua orang ini, Nikolai , Dimitri dan satunya perempuan bernama Nikita! Kami menemukan mereka di halaman rumah sebelah kanan , Aku tidak pernah lihat sihir atau mantra seperti ini. Lihat tubuh mereka berlubang dan daerah sekitar mereka penuh dengan lubang. Seolah ada ratusan benda seperti peluru yang menembus mereka , Namun anehnya saya tidak bisa menemukan benda apakah itu ."

Kapten menghampiri tubuh Nikolai , Dimitri dan Nikita, diikuti Dumbledore. Dan, setelah agak ragu-ragu, Profesor Mcgonagall ikut mengikuti. Kapten tersebut memeriksa kedua tubuh tersebut, menggumamkan kata-kata aneh. Sepertinya kapten tersebut menggunakan Rune, kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh sedikit Auror.

"Bagaimana Alexander?" tanya satu Auror lagi, yang datang menghampiri mereka. Si Kapten, yang bernama Alexander, mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab, "Mereka berdua sudah meninggal . Luka yang berada dikepala Nikolai ini menembus kepalanya dari depan kebelakang langsung membunuhnya , sementara untuk Dimitri, jantungnya hancur oleh benda, selain itu liver, hati paha dan lengannya juga mengalami luka yang sama, luka berlubang sedalam 10 cm, lukanya bahkan sampai menghancurnya tulangnya. Sementara Nikita malah lebih tragis coba lihat ada luka sebanyak 39 buah yang tersebar diseluruh tubuhnya sungguh mengerikan. Tulang punggung mereka bertiga hampir patah. Yang terpenting gerombolan tiga sekawan ini dapat dihentikan," tutur Alexander.

Auror yang membawa tubuh mereka berdua mengangguk, dan berkata, "Benar, Pak. Mereka sudah menghindari penangkapan hampir 3 tahun dan sudah belasan Auror yang meninggal ketika menghadapi mereka , sudah tak terhitung jumlah meninggal. Kejahatan yang terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah merampok lebih dari 12 bank di rusia di dunia mugle. Sungguh aku ingin memberi selamat pada siapapun yang mengalahkan mereka bertiga ini.

Para Profesor nampak diam saja, Mereka saling menatap namun masih diam dalam pemikiran mereka sediri karena mereka tahu bahwa yang mengalahkan mereka bertiga adalah seorang remaja yang sekarang berada didalam pelukan profesor Flitwick, mereka hanya diam karena tadi menerima telepati dari Profesor Dumbledore untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan bahwa yang mengalahkan mereka bertiga adalah remaja yang baru mereka temukan.

"Aku yang melakukan itu Alexander ." Jawab Profesor Dumbledore

"Oh anda Profesor Dumbledore , aku tidak kaget jika itu anda Profesor ."

Alexander Fleming melihat lagi sekelilingnya, ke rumah-rumah yang setengah hancur ataupun roboh, miring, dan rata dengan tanah, beberapa rumah tinggal tumpukan puing, beberapa juga hanya menjadi lubang dengan kedalaman yang bervariasi. Tidak ada rumah yang utuh sama sekali. Kemudian ke jalanan yang masih basah, merata ke seluruh desa. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sambil memijat keningnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dumbledore akhirnya berbicara, "Nah, Alex, aku akan kembali ke sekolah bersama Para Profesor dan kedua remaja ini . Kalian akan kutinggalkan di sini, dan sekarang ini bagian kalian semua…. Mari," ujar Dumbledore, membungkuk sopan. Alex dan Lexus membungkuk juga. Profesor Mcgonagall berjalan paling belakang, mencoba membetulkan jubah yang dimiliknya . Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Alexander memandanginya dengan ingin tahu, dan memutuskan tidak peduli. Dia berjalan mengejar Flitwick dan Dumbledore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

Salam hangat semua para pembaca, Kenalkan saya penulis baru disini. Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca dan sekaligus maaf bila tulisan jelek banyak kesalahan dan plot mudah terbaca. Penulis harus banyak belajar menulis lagi karena penulis baru belajar menulis dan ini tulisan pertama hamba diumur 13 tahun ini. Hehehehe. Sebelumnya maaf juga bila tulisan saya sedikit karena harus menulis dihandphone. Penulis masih Smp jadi belum punya laptop atau komputer. Untuk mengetik keWarnet saja harus nabung seminggu, sedih. Kalau ada kesalahan tulisan atau usul nanti akan hamba perbaiki. Perbaikan akan dilaksanakan setiap sebulan sekali. Update akan hamba percepat dan kemampuan penulisan hamba Cuma 1k perhari jadi tunggu per 3hari akan hamba update. Sekian dari penulis, apabila ada curhat pertanyaan bahkan FLAME tuliskan di review yaw. Cerita hamba tidak akan menjadi bagus tanpa partisipasi pembaca terima kasih.


End file.
